


Spooks

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an SG-1 tradition. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooks

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Seasons 5 and 6. To the prompt “GHOSTS!” from mrv3000.

“And he was never … seen … AGAI- AAAARRRRRGH!” Jack watched with satisfaction as Chris Townsend, MS, applied linguistics, jumped half a foot off the rock he was sitting on. “Okay, kids, time for bed,” Jack said. “I’ll take first watch. Sleep well now.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow at Jack and left to kel-no-reem, with one last look over his shoulder as he went. Light jumped on the walls of his tent as he lit a candle.

Townsend shivered, rubbed his arms, and peered into the dark surrounding their camp. “Goodnight, uh, Colonel, Major,” he said. Then he slowly made his way toward his tent, zipping it quickly behind him and rustling around inside. Jack figured he already had the sleeping bag pulled up over his head.

Carter stayed behind. “ _Sir._ ” 

“Yes, Carter?”

“That really wasn’t very nice. Maybe you should lay off the ghost stories for a while.”

“What? It’s tradition.”

Carter rolled her eyes in the firelight. 

“Well, it is. Come on, Carter. Serving on an SG team requires nerves of steel.” He paused, then said “BOO!” right in her face, with threatening hand movements and everything.

She didn’t blink. 

“See?” Jack said.

Townsend’s tent rustled some more.

Carter ducked her head. “I’m turning in, sir,” she said, standing.

“Goodnight, Carter.”

“Goodnight.”

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

“Yes, sir.” Then she was gone, zipped up in the third tent, and Jack knew she’d be asleep within minutes.

“See?” he said to nobody in particular. “Nerves of steel.”


End file.
